


Honey Lips: cinamon rolls

by rockntastic



Series: Honey Lips [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety Attacks, Daddy Kink, Drug Addict Sherlock, Drug Use, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Fixation, Sugar Daddy John, Teen Sherlock, Underage Smoking
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockntastic/pseuds/rockntastic
Summary: Sherlock es un chico de 17 años, que hace 6 meses tuvo una sobredosis accidental. Ahora de regreso en la escuela, y con un trabajo nuevo, tiene que mantenerse bien por mínimo dos años para que Mycroft vuelva a darle acceso a su mesada. Solo le pagan su renta en Baker Street para que la Sra. Hudson pueda mantenerse al tanto de él.John es un Doctor exitoso en Bart, ex militar y recientemente divorciado de 42 años. Cliente asiduo del café donde trabaja Sherlock. John parece aburrido, ensimismado en el trabajo y aceptando su soltería. Su encanto natural capta el interés de Sherlock, quien nunca había sentido una real atracción hacia nadie.Cuando por fin se conocen, un remolino de emociones viene a ellos. Inseguridades, presiones sociales, morales, y sobre todo la atracción inevitable. La inexperiencia e inocencia de Sherlock con el deseo de ayudar y proteger de John, da como resultado una explosión. Sherlock hace lo posible por conocer al Doctor y John no puede dejar de pensar en el chico con labios de miel.





	1. This is what you get...

**Author's Note:**

> Lo que era un pequeño fic con PWP resultó en una lluvia de ideas, que ahora se ha convertido en drama. Espero comiencen conmigo este viaje que lleva meses en el horno y que ya esta tomando forma. Tengan paciencia, ya que no cuento con Beta asi que los errores son totalmente mios.

 

**CAPITULO 1**

**INTRODUCCION**

**~ This is what you get  ~**

 

‘Frio…se siente frio’ piensa, y su cuerpo tiembla, no puede detenerse. Quiere mover sus manos,  pero no puede.

Siente alguien tocarle el rostro, no es él mismo, eso es seguro ¿Por qué no puede moverse?

‘Tengo frio’ quiere gritar, sus parpados intentan abrirse en un enorme esfuerzo. Solo sombras, y una de ellas le llama, alguien sabe su nombre.

Esas manos siguen moviendo su cabeza, acariciando su rostro ‘Sherlock?’ escucha. Intenta responder que sí, que es el, que está bien, solo cansado y que tiene frio; pero no puede hablar, no puede pensar bien.  Intenta analizar su alrededor, lo que siente, lo que huele, lo que recuerda. Victor… Victor dijo que estaría bien, que todo estaría bien

‘Estarás bien, todo estará bien’ susurros en su oído. No, eso dijo él y no es así. La oscuridad llega de pronto cuando siente su cuerpo ser levantado.

.-.-

Un sábado cualquiera de Octubre, el día era gris, aburrido y frio. Salió de casa sin avisar por la puerta de atrás. Nadie realmente prestaba atención a lo que hacía desde hace un año que sus padres murieron. Quizás su hermano, que en silencio le observaba y cada cuando preguntaba donde había estado. Como si necesitara hacerlo. Estaba seguro que lo sabía, así como seguro sabría que ya estaba caminando por la calle para encontrarse con Victor.

Un motel, un lugar alejado. Allí nadie lo sabría, y todo estaría bien, ambos estarían bien, cuidaría de él. El tremor ya había comenzado desde temprano y necesitaba con urgencia su dosis. ‘Asi será mucho más placentero’ le asegura. Su primera vez seria fantástica, aunque no sabia como podria ser asi.  El sexo no era algo que le llamara la atención, era solo una necesidad física. Pero Victor le había asegurado que era porque no lo había hecho aún.

.-.-

Movimiento brusco, brincos y velocidad. Iba en un vehículo, eso no había duda. Escucha sirenas, el olor, voces apuradas. ‘Ambulancia’ piensa y comienza a entender ‘Oh…no’ de inmediato hila las ideas, su mente un poco más clara y más nubosa a la vez ‘No quiero morir, asi no’

Una mano le toma la suya, y por fin puede mover un poco sus dedos. Los gritos y exigencias, ese tono demandante solo puede ser una persona ‘Mycroft’ su mente piensa e intenta pronunciar, pero su boca no se mueve. ‘Quedate conmigo, ¿Escuchas? ¡Quédate!’ y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, piensa obedecer.

.-.-

Besos con sabor a un horrible cigarro mentolado, presurosos, con dientes chocando y sin emoción. ‘Necesitas practica’ le decía cada vez. Pero sentía que no era eso lo que faltaba. El único beso recibido fue ese verano, el primero y único por parte de Ben, otro chico del campamento. Su cuerpo había respondido de inmediato y sus bocas parecían embonar plácidamente. Pero con Victor los besos eran una mezcla de prisa y hambre, que querían tomar lo que pudieran de él.

A pesar de las señales, seguía intentando. ¿Qué podía saber un chico de 16 años? Victor pronto tendría 20, él era ya un hombre. Siempre quiso estar con un hombre.

Después de un par de meses, donde las enseñanzas variaban entre besos, caricias sobre la ropa y fumar a escondidas un porro, un día le mostro algo más ‘Fuerte y delirante’. No podía decir que no. No cuando nadie le hablaba en la escuela, en cuanto a chicos se refiere.

Las chicas nunca faltaban a su alrededor, parecía un imán de todas ellas. Pero ninguna tendría esa suerte. Su mejor amiga era por supuesto una chica, Irene. Era una relación con mutuo acuerdo, me ayudas y te ayudo. Él era su pareja de baile en los concursos y ayudaba en el taller de danza. Ella era su cubierta para cuando escapaba, su novia ante reuniones familiares, la cubierta perfecta frente a tios curiosos. La única excepción era Mycroft, su hermano parecía saberlo todo.  

Esa noche, la noche en que Victor le pidió algo más, tampoco podía decir que no. Y menos si involucraba obtener por fin su dosis. No le importaba que el mismo la hubiera pagado. De hecho, el pagada casi todo. Debió notar también esa señal.

Todo estaba listo, su salida de casa si lo notaban, estaba cubierta por Irene. Ella diría que estuvo con él ‘Aun así no me gusta ese Victor’ ella lo sabía, sí que sabia y no la escuchó ‘Se aprovechará de ti Sherly, tiene esa mirada…’

No la escuchó, su voz aun resonando en su mente ‘No confíes en el’ pero ya era tarde. Su camiseta en el suelo de ese sucio motel, tirado en la cama, las manos de Victor estrujaban cada rincón, quitándole el pantalón.  Solo en boxers, temblando, le pide mostrando su brazo, no podía hacerlo de otra manera. Entonces observa como prepara todo, como la aguja atraviesa su vena, como su cuerpo responde ‘Una mezcla especial para la ocasión’ la placida sensación de calma para su cerebro. Las manos de Victor regresan a su tarea ‘Vamos… ¿recuerdas ayer?’ quiso animarle al verle dudar. Ayer quiso mostrarle como hacer sexo oral, pero no pudo pasar de usar su lengua. No podía hacerlo. ‘Mira, te mostrare esta vez…’ era lo último que recordaba. Una boca tomándole, un gemido, su corazón acelerado, su mente se había bloqueado.

Victor se detuvo al verle inerte, ‘Coopera un poco demonios’ pero no recibía respuesta ‘¡Estúpido chico!’ le traería problemas y ya tenía bastantes Tomo sus cosas en rápido movimiento, revisa la cartera de Sherly, manda textos y llama a alguien. Pero nunca a emergencias.

.-.-

Con una mirada, un suspiro, una media sonrisa y una mano acariciando su rostro, supo que estaría mejor. Su hermano no era muy adepto a expresar sus sentimientos, asi que habían optado por hablar con miradas y gestos.

Esperó a que saliera de la habitación para dejar rodar sus lágrimas, que no eran de tristeza, eran de impotencia, coraje, una rabia por dejarse engañar.

Y sobre todo, porque él lo sabía, se dio cuenta desde el primer día. Victor solo quería usarle, pero ignoró toda señal. Rabia, sentía rabia por el mismo, por tener miedo a estar solo, por el miedo a que nadie más le quisiera por como es. Pero había tenido suerte ¿cierto? No había muerto, y Victor no había completado sus bajos instintos. Por lo menos el desmayarse en ese momento, quito todo deseo de su supuesto amigo.

Ahora solo quedaba lidiar con el resto del mundo. Un psicólogo le ha visitado, y planes se han hecho para su estancia en un centro de rehabilitación. No importaron sus reclamos con Mycroft, estaba decidido. ‘No más dinero, debes estar limpio, deberás trabajar, vigilare tus notas en la escuela’

Gruñe y maldice, pero solo puede culparse a sí mismo. Suspirando, sube al auto que le espera cuando le dan de alta. No, él quiere seguir en Baker Street, no regresará a esa fría casa. Después de unos gritos, se encierra en su habitación hasta que Mycroft le deja. Bien, si eso quería, eso tendría, pero primero era ir a rehabilitación. Al día siguiente, a primera hora del dia, ya se encontraba en aquel lugar.  
  
No duró mucho, se las había arreglado para salir de allí lo antes posible. Podía ser un niño modelo si se lo proponía, y crear un caos deduciendo a los doctores. Estaba de regreso en Baker para antes de Navidad.

El periodo de fiestas lo paso en casa de sus padres, que parecía un inmenso mausoleo desde que no estaban. Ahora en las fiestas, invitados, familia que no recordaba, todo parecía como antes, excepto que sin sus padres. Irene le anima ‘No vine para estar con cara larga’ le lleva alrededor para molestar a los invitados con comentarios ofensivos y simular besuquearse frente a todos. ‘Algun dia lo harás de buena gana’ se burla cuando Sherly la aleja. ‘Te quiero pero no asi’ responde con un sonrisa, llevándola a bailar en la pista que gracias al cielo Mycroft mando poner.

Se hundió hasta al fondo, y esto es lo que había obtenido. Pero para Sherlock Holmes, era solo un reto. Haria lo posible. Saldría de esto.

 


	2. Whoever you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con la mejor de las intenciones, Sherly comienza de nuevo. Este capitulo muestra su punto de vista de las cosas, que escribe como un diario. Un detalle hace su vida mas brillante es una persona que ve a lo lejos en la cafetería. ¿Podrá llamar su atención?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigue sin beta, asi que perdonen las faltas.

**DIARIO**

**Whoever you are…**

20 marzo

Llevo 5 días en este horrible lugar y ya tengo que soportar mi primera junta de trabajo. ¿Y cuál es el tema relevante? Trato al cliente ¿Y a quién señalan? A mí. Solo tuve un dia de entrenamiento porque obviamente no hay gran ciencia en este trabajo, así que mis ‘compañeros’ no hacen más que quejarse de mí. Todos son unos incompetentes pero yo soy el problema, claro…

Espero que llevar este diario me ayude, como dice mi terapista (y Mycroft) a poder quemar un poco de mi energía negativa. Ja!

Por fin mañana regreso a clases, esa es buena noticia. Extraño la biblioteca y pelear con los maestros. Por lo menos ellos no son tan aburridos.

 

21 marzo

Myc me llamó justo antes de salir de casa. Que no me olvide de mis análisis, que no me olvide de asistir a clases, y que no me olvide de tratar bien al gerente en mi trabajo. Fue un día aburrido como siempre, llevo la semana limpiando mesas, lidiando con clientes, niños, y hombre horribles que creen que por intentar ser amable pueden rozar mi mano y dejarme propinas con su número escrito en una servilleta. Lo único bueno de ello son las propinas, aunque tenga que lavarme las manos durante media hora.

Pero hoy vi algo, una persona, que no parecía estúpida, que no parecía simple. Doctor, 40 o no mucho más…Rubio, no es alto, barba cerrada (no soy fan de la barba pero oh dios en él se ve genial) ojos azules y mirada fuerte. Lo escuche hacer su pedido, pero por desgracia no se quedó a tomar su café negro sin azúcar. Parecía con prisa, pero su sonrisa iluminó el lugar al decir gracias a Molly, pero cambió drásticamente al responder su celular mientras salía del lugar. Dia pesado por lo visto, algún trabajo estresante.

Tengo que preguntarle a Molly si es un cliente frecuente. No se ven personas interesantes por este lugar. Solo interes profesional, el parece importante, probablemente trabaja en Barts. Pero no lo había visto dias antes. ¿Quién es? Oh dios parezco colegiala, es mejor olvidarlo ¿no es cierto? Que hombre como el, exitoso y guapo, podría mirar en un joven, barista, mal educado y necio como yo. Un hombre como el no querría ser el primero en la vida de un joven… mmmm ¿o si?

 

22 marzo

¿Es malo querer matar a tu hermano? He descubierto varias cámaras en mi pequeño departamento. Me merezco un poco de vigilancia después de lo de Victor pero ¿En mi cuarto? ¿En el baño? Ok, puede que allí es donde pueda esconder algo de mis sustancias pero, hace 6 meses que no consumo. Y nunca más confiaría en victor o en nadie más para mezclar nada de nuevo, por poco y no despierto esta última vez. Estúpido victor...

Pero como el fin del diario es descubrir algo bueno cada día para motivarme (si, piensan que intenté suicidarme), debo comentar lo menos aburrido. En el trabajo mejora el ambiente pues Molly parece la persona más cercana a una amiga que he tenido, además de Irene. Soporta mis comentarios, y no se sintió ofendida cuando rechacé su invitación a salir. Hoy le pregunté por el doctor que fue ayer, del modo más sutil posible, pero sé que ya entendió que las chicas no son mi área. Noté como se sonrojaba, creo que no soy el único que piensa que es un hombre fascinante.

Comprobé que es doctor, que es cliente asiduo, pero llevaba tiempo sin ir. Molly sospecha que tiene algo que ver con una mujer rubia con quien él tomaba su café en una de las mesas. La última vez hace 3 o 4 semanas, parecieron discutir sobre algo largo tiempo y nunca más se volvió a ver con él. Se llama John. John viste genial.

John volvió por su café hoy, pero por mala suerte, lo vi ya que estaba pagando a Molly. No pude llegar a tiempo a la caja para verlo más de cerca. Lo interesante fue verlo salir y por mas ensimismado que estuvo en su celular, su mirada escaneo a un chico que iba entrando… divorciado, bisexual (necesito más datos pero esa mirada me dijo mucho) pulcro, bonita sonrisa e inteligente. John con ojos azules, bufanda a rayas, y que se moja los labios inconscientemente cuando esta pensativo. ¿Dije que viste genial? Yo aquí, con tarea por terminar, y mi mente insiste en divagar sobre que se sentirá besar a alguien con barba. En qué puedo hacer para ser el motivo de su sonrisa. Que es lo que lo mantiene preocupado cada dia. Quizás molly pudo oler su loción… Oh…no… ¡Concéntrate Sherlock Holmes! Escuela, trabajo, estar limpio, evitar problemas. Escuela, trabajo, estar limpio, evitar problemas.

 

23 marzo

No pude ir a trabajar hoy. No pude dormir. Llevo una cajetilla de cigarros fumando en la ventana. La Sra. Hudson me trajo unos panecillos y té, es lo único que comí hoy. No puedo dormir.

La ansiedad me mata y lo único que me puede calmar no está en aquí. Si salgo por esa puerta estoy seguro que buscaré mi alivio y no quiero, no puedo. Son 6 meses, apenas van 6 meses… ¿cuánto falta para dos años?

Mi celular tiene 10 textos y 4 llamadas perdidas, debe ser Molly. Nadie mas se interesa por mi. Nadie quiere saber donde estoy o que hago. Quizás mycroft, quizás la sra Hudson….pero nadie más.

Si tan solo pudiese ser importante para alguien. Alguna vez pensé, que igual Victor seria la persona indicada, pero su interés solo radicaba en mi dinero, en lo que yo podía conseguir. Con unos cuantos besos consiguió lo que quiso, y yo no obtuve nada. Desdén y rechazo. Y una sobredosis.

Nada bueno pasó hoy. Y si pasó no estuve allí. No fui a trabajar y seguro el doctor fue, pidió su café como un dia cualquiera. No sabe que existo. No sabe que sus ojos azules y su sonrisa han sido lo único bueno en este mes. Pero no ha sonreído para mí. No ha sido para mí su sonrisa ni sus ojos.

¿Pero qué tal si lo fueran? Sus labios húmedos en mi cuello, su barba quizás me haría cosquillas, y yo pediría que me mostrara lo que no aún no se, sus manos me dirían todo y yo lo dejaría mostrármelo. Creo que tampoco dormiré esta noche…

 

24 marzo

Un día cualquiera, escuela cualquiera, clientes comunes y vida cualquiera. Después de dos días sin dormir, agradezco que el doctor no haya pasado por su café durante mi turno. La verdad ni yo mismo quería verme al espejo. No he lavado mi cabello en tres días. Debe parecer nido de aves.

Pero hoy algo interesante pasó, mientras rondaba mi celular durante un descanso. Sé que no debí, pero inicialmente tuve que ver cuantos Johns trabajan en Barts, y después de un rato en google, vi una foto que sé muy bien que es el. Debe ser el, un poco más joven, sin barba, del brazo de una chica rubia.

Por alguna razón una de las fotos me llevó a un perfil de Facebook donde parecía etiquetado. Si es que él es el real Dr. Watson…Me sentí atrevido, la foto acentuaba sus ojos y la pose de hombre seguro de si mismo, no pude evitar comentar lo primero que vino a mi mente: _todo un Sugardaddy_. Eso es lo que parecía. Inmediatamente me arrepentí pero antes que pudiera borrar el comentario una notificación de respuesta me llego casi de inmediato: _¿Cuántos años tienes? Tu eres todo un posh boy?_ Mi corazón dio vueltas, obviamente mi foto de perfil delata quien soy. Tome la oportunidad para probar mi teoría sobre él. Tuve que mentir un poco claro. _19_ , respondí. En ese momento pensé que podría ser un error, probablemente no era el, o quizás yo estaba tomando todo demasiado lejos. Pero el pequeño gif de ternura que me puso me hizo sonrojar a lo que también yo respondí con un gif de alguien sonrojándose.

Eso fue todo. No pude seguir. No supe que más decir ¿buscaba alguna respuesta directa? ¿o solo estaba jugando? No quiero saberlo. Seguro no era el

Pero aun asi, no dejo de pensar en el. Y el resto del dia me la pasé cantando canciones que no recordaba. La sola idea de que un hombre tan increíble como el pudiera querer algo con alguien como yo, me pone de tan buen humor que llevo 3 pastelitos de miel. Podría comerme un arroz frito en este momento…

Y si Mycroft, ya vi que puedes ver mis publicaciones, son privadas ¿recuerdas? Si tienes dudas habla con mi terapista, la veré en un par de días más. No tengo nada que ocultar. Ya no me molesto en cambiar mi clave, creo que ya me termine con las variaciones de password _comprateunavidaounpastel_ y _nometastugordotraserodondenotelllaman_. Dejare tus cámaras esta vez. Estoy muy contento como para molestarme hoy.

 

25 Marzo

Hoy decidí ser directo. Si la persona en Facebook no es John, entonces lo sabré, y si es, bueno, ya veremos. Es lo más estúpido que he hecho en mi vida y lo mas excitante a la vez. Respondí de nuevo, le dije que la verdad solo tenia 18 (otra mentira yo se…) que si no había problema con ello. Pensé que así quedaría, pasaron un par de horas, no había respuesta. De repente, un zumbido: _Eres mayor de edad, es más que suficiente_. Casi me voy de espaldas. Mi rubor debió ser tan notorio porque Molly me dio un vaso de agua. _Suficiente ¿para que? Si no me ha dicho su edad doctor_ , Me atreví, valientemente. _Tú ya sabes para qué  y mi edad te da igual, genio, aunque podría ser tu padre y eso es lo que te gusta ¿no?_ Este no podría ser John, mi John, mi doctor. Pero el juego me gustó. La verdad aunque no fuera él. ¿Cómo probarlo? Decidí jugar para ver si era el _Bossy y directo, ¿militar? un hombre que sabe lo que quiere... interesante señor doctor, quiero decir... ¿capitán?_ Bien, así lo negará o aceptará quien es. _Prefiero Daddy._ Algo se encendió en mi vientre, algo extraño. No había sentido esto antes. Nunca. Pedí permiso para ir al baño. Necesitaba sentarme. ¿Qué estoy sintiendo? Pulso acelerado, y algunas punzadas en mi miembro que ni siquiera Victor pudo despertar en su momento. Respira. Mis ojos en el espejo estaban dilatados. Oh. Si. Sonreí. Si, lo se. Estoy mal, muy mal. Tuve que responder, es ahora o nunca. Tengo que ver si es o no es el _Very cheecky Dr., pero creo que se lo tiene que ganar._ No responde. Ya en casa comienzo a ver la realidad. No era el. Bien. Problema resuelto. Excepto por esa sensación que seguía en mi. Algo debía hacerse, algo que hace tiempo no hago.  Darle alivio físico a mi cuerpo no ha sido mi hobbie, en realidad es mucho tedio. Pero algo me arrastraba a imaginarme el que tal si…que tal si hubiera sido el…. De repente, otro zumbido interrumpió mi soñar despierto _Tengo bastantes ideas sobre cómo ganarlo, a ver, dime por donde empiezo_. Alguien estaba tomando valor, sea quien sea. Yo también podía hacerlo _¿Que tal por saludarme? Van dos dias desde que fue a tomar su café, negro sin azucar, parecía absorto en algún problema de trabajo, no trabaja ya con las manos, pero se nota que tiene presión con su cargo, ¿divorciado? ¿separado? Lleva poco de este modo, aun no acepta públicamente su estado civil e intereses ...sexuales_. Sin respuesta. Tuve que dar mi última palabra Desde mañana comienzo a atender el mostrador- Listo. La bola ya no está en mi cancha.

Ahora, ¿Dónde estaba? Oh sí. Qué tal si… que tal si el buen doctor no es tan bueno. Creo que esto no debo escribirlo. Hoy iré a mi cama temprano, algo de estar mal conmigo, comienzo a sentir lo mismo que hoy en el baño del café. Mi pulso está muy mal, debo recostarme. Si Mycroft, estoy siendo sarcástico. Sé muy bien que significa lo que siento y sé muy bien el concepto de masturbación. (Estoy recibiendo un texto con el concepto sacado de un diccionario) Tal vez deba quitar las cámaras antes de…

 

26 marzo

No voy a mentir. Aunque solo es una idea, un fantasma, un deseo que no es real, mi buen doctor me tranquiliza. No recuerdo que soñé. Solo sé que caí rendido después de mi pequeña cita conmigo mismo. Así podemos llamarle. Nunca había tenido una tan buena. De hecho, creo que no recuerdo la última vez. Nadie había rondado mi cabeza y fantasías. Dos veces en una noche.

Solo sé que el día fue regular. Los clientes no fueron tan malos. Hasta mi gerente me pregunta si estoy bien, pues dice que me vio sonriendo más de lo normal. Yo no lo creo.

Hoy el buen doctor no apareció. Lo cual no me sorprende. Si es quien me respondió en línea, probablemente se asustó con mi deducción. Y si no era, pues, no aparecerá y yo seguiré esperando atenderlo y conseguir esa sonrisa.

El único detalle extraño, fue Sara. Una chica que ha ido una o dos veces por semana por un café para llevar. Capuchino, poca espuma, azúcar light y descafeinado. Aburrida. Pero hoy, hoy parecía más contenta. Hoy, tenía corte de pelo nuevo. Contenta, con rubor… o tiene novio nuevo o está en busca de uno, quizás…quizás tiene esperanzas por alguien que conoció. Creo que tenemos algo en común y creo que observar a los clientes puede ser divertido. Te entiendo Sara. Yo estoy usando mis mejores jeans entallados, mi pelo lo mejor tratado, y un poco de brillo labial. Si. Más vale estar preparado.

Y claro, nunca falta el tipo que se cree divertido queriendo tomarte la mano mientras le das su pedido. Hoy fui amable, ignore sus avances y solo tiré el papel con su número. Es un gran logro por parte mía el no gritarle lo que pensaba de su aliento. Horrible hombre, quizás cuando era mas joven era atractivo pero su mirada lasciva, aliento alcohólico, y ropa barata no eran para nada atractivo ahora. No. El no echaría a perder un día casi perfecto.

Increíble hasta la música que el gerente puso no me pareció tan mala. Una canción llamó mi atención, _The Divinyls – I touch myself._ Creo que tendré que agregarla a mi ipod. ¿Quién quiere otra cita conmigo? 

 

27 marzo

Plan de la semana: aprender todo lo que se pueda sobre el café. De alguna manera es interesante conocer como un simple café sabe distinto dependiendo quien lo elabora. Hoy tuve que cerciorarme y comprobar la teoría de varios clientes, quienes dicen que el café sabe distinto cuando Molly lo hace, incluso algunos prefieren el mio. Suponiendo que el buen doctor prefiera café negro el 90% de las veces, deduzco que prefiere un sabor sofisticado o la amargura en sí, para disfrutar de la esencia misma del producto. Bien, le gusta la vida intensa.

Hice varias encuestas sobre procedimientos de cada uno de mis compañeros. Al final tendré que observarlos en su momento, ya que no parecen muy interesados en mi experimento.

Lo bueno del dia, veamos. Conseguí que Mycroft me mandara una cafetera y un molino pequeño para café de grano. Asi puedo en casa dedicarme a mis experimentos. Creo que me esta gustando jugar con la máquina. Me pregunto si el mismo proceso aplica para otro tipo de bebidas.

Tuve un mensaje nuevo del doctor. O de quien se este pasando por el en línea, pero aun asi imaginarme que es el, me encanta. Como siempre solo promete pasar por su café. No sentí deseo de seguir el juego. Prefiero verlo en persona y descubrir si en verdad es el.

Extraño mi violin.

 

28 marzo

A veces los días pasan lentos, a veces solo pasan. Hoy fue un dia simple. Para ser honesto tenía muchas ganas de ir a trabajar y probar algunas teorías que anoche practiqué en casa en el proceso de una buena taza de café. El problema fue, que no parecía tener una diferencia relevante. Solo en el capuchino.

Por suerte, Sara, la chica que siempre viene 3 o 4 veces por semana, llegó y pude darle mi versión. Su sonrisa me hizo sentir alagado. Preguntó si habíamos cambiado de marca o método. Claro que tuve que decirle mi proceso, aunque no pareció interesada. Dio algunas disculpas sobre que llegaba tarde a su trabajo y se fue, aunque me dio las gracias por experimentar con ella.

Me pregunto si ha tenido avances con su próxima conquista. Hoy no se veía muy feliz.

Por otro lado, tuve otro mensaje un tanto más atrevido del supuesto doctor. Asi que tuve que seguir el juego. Después de indirectas sobre lo fuerte e intenso que le gusta su café, ha prometido pedir unos roles de canela. Espero y coma una frente a mí como dice. Si es él, realmente quiero verlo chuparse los dedos.

 

<< Querido hermano, en vez de perder tiempo en fantasías inapropiadas, sugiero tomes mi consejo y retomes tus clases de defensa personal -MH

<<Más inapropiadas son tus cámaras en mi cuarto – SH

<<Ok, lo pensare. Mientras, ¿podrias regresarme mi violin? - SH

<<Por supuesto - MH

 

29 marzo

Aburrido. Poca gente. Ningún cliente habitual del que valga la pena conocer sus secretos de acuerdo a como miran y visten. Nadie interesante. Molly descansó asi que no tenia con quien hablar. El resto del staff aun me evita, aunque el gerente es mas amable. Ha notado que la gente pregunta por mi. Creo que mi experimento con el café ha dado resultado.

Solo una cosa me puso a pensar seriamente. En la acera, frente a la ventana, vi una persona que no se había movido en mucho tiempo. Su espalda se me hizo familiar y su pelo castaño aunque un poco mas largo, me dio muchos nervios. Vi que miro hacia dentro, buscando algo. Instintivamente, tomé mi celular y me dirigi al baño.

 

 << Gracias por enviarme el violin. Y acepto tu oferta de clases de defensa personal - SH

<< De nada querido hermano. Buena decisión. A primera hoy busco a alguien de confianza - MH

<< Domingo, temprano. Krav maga se ve interesante o kickboxing - SH

<< Mandaré por ti, veré que puedo hacer - MH

  
  
Creo que era Victor, o alguien muy parecido. Si era el, es mucha coincidencia que este por aquí. Y si no era, entonces, aun no estoy bien.

Soy tan estúpido. Estúpido. Estúpido. Fui tan horriblemente estúpido. No podré dormir, pero por lo menos tengo ya mi violín.

 

30 marzo

Azul. Azul océano. Azul profundo.

Me sonrió. Si, por fin lo hizo. Fue sorpresivo, corto e intenso a la vez. No solo sonrió ¡Nos reímos juntos! Bueno, solo fueron como 3 segundos. Por la situación, por la confusión, por el momento.

Sus disculpas son aceptadas, ¿Cómo no aceptarlas? Él pensaba que yo era una broma, nunca pensó que fuera un chico real. Yo tuve que decir que pensaba lo mismo de él. Que es en parte verdad.

Azul. Azul. Todo era tan azul.

No iba solo. La parte incomoda es que iba con Sara. Sara la chica aburrida y simple, que tenía dias con esperanzas y emoción. Ahora veo por qué. ¿Quién no estaría emocionado? No la culpo. Ves a tu crush por fin soltero y haces lo que sea. No me molesta, el no mostro señales de interés. Compañeros de trabajo es lo que dijo él. No tenía por qué aclarármelo. ¿Es una señal?

Azul como el mar. Azul metálico. Azul intenso.

¿Que sigue cuando ya obtuviste lo que deseabas? Bueno, creo que solo quiero más de esas. Varias sonrisas. Y ahora que se quién es y que su Facebook es real, es hora de comportarse debidamente. Como una persona madura y seria que debo ser. Ja!

Mañana descanso, tengo que ir a mi cita con la terapista y ver que avances he tenido.  Ya tengo más cosas en que ocupar mi mente con mis nuevos experimentos, mi violín y estoy a punto de tocarlo con una nueva composición que tengo en mente: metal blue.

 

<< Ten cuidado querido hermano. Sabemos que las obsesiones no son buenas - MH

<<Estoy feliz, inspirado y con mi mente fuera de pensamientos negativos ¿no era lo que querías? - SH

<<Por favor, por mí, no lo contactes. Sé que ya lo investigaste. Y si hubiera algo malo en él ya me hubieras dicho - SH

<<Él es una buena persona. Por lo mismo, ten cuidado. - MH

<<¿Soy tan malo como para manchar la reputación de un buen hombre? - SH

<< Vas muy bien Sherly. Solo recuerda tus prioridades. - MH

<<Escuela, trabajo, estar limpio, evitar problemas. Lo sé – SH

  
\-------  
Ese día Sherlock decidió que en su diario no escribiría todo. No era privado en realidad. Ese día Sherlock pensó, que el Dr. Watson era una buena persona y que de ninguna manera se relacionaría con alguien como Sherlock Holmes. ¿Qué daño haría si Sherlock seguía consiguiendo sonrisas? Un buen doctor como el Dr. Watson no respondería a sus avances. Si. Ya no pondría en su diario lo que realmente pensaba del doctor. Daba igual.

 

31 marzo

Después de la escuela, tuve mi cita con la terapista. Parecía contenta de verme sonriente. Tuve que mostrar mi diario. Me fue muy bien. Sé que tengo mucho más por avanzar y debo mantenerme distraído. Ya encontré otros métodos de estudio para ahorrar tiempo en la biblioteca, en el trabajo parece que, aunque no me llevo todavía mejor con mis compañeros, el gerente está contento conmigo. Tengo una nueva amiga (Molly) y en la escuela volví a hablar con Irene. Parece feliz también de que vuelva a la escuela. Tiene planes de otro concurso de baile y espera convencerme. No sé si estoy listo todavía.

He pasado el día estudiando y escuchando música. Practiqué solo algunos pasos de baile que tenía olvidados. Terminé mi pequeña composición Metal Blue. Nunca había estado tan ocupado. Espero hoy poder dormir mejor.

\--------

Mientras estudiaba, Sherlock aparto una libreta para poder seguir su diario a mano. Tal como se prometió así mismo, no guardaría todos sus momentos en el archivo. Y estaba de acuerdo en que bajarlos de su mente le hacían bien. Este fue su verdadero día.

Con la terapista tuve un día normal. De lo contento que estoy, no tuve tiempo de mentir y le dije todo. De todas maneras mycroft habla con ella y él ya lo sabe también. Fui sincero. Pero en cuanto a mi encuentro con el doctor, ella insiste en que debo considerarlo como un detonante para mi inspiración. Un momento que me sacó de la apatía y me llevó de nuevo a sentir curiosidad.

Eso lo sé bien. No tengo que escucharlo para saber qué es lo que siento.

Aun así, necesité hablar con alguien que pudiera darme una directriz más realista. Irene. No somos tan cercanos pero es la relación más larga a conveniencia. Pocas veces platicamos, principalmente por cómo estaba mi vida antes. Ahora, después de contarle mi largo camino por rehabilitación, le conté del doctor. ¿Qué necesitas saber? Me preguntó. No necesité decir mucho pues ella sabe que nunca llegué más allá de unos besos y toques con Victor. No, no quería dirección sobre sexo. Yo quería que alguien me dijera que todo estaría bien. Solo me dijo: _No puedes planearlo Sherly. Disfruta el momento, si solo te da su sonrisa, tómala. Si quiere algo mas…quien sabe y por fin aprendas algo._ Sé que no es la mejor persona de quien tomar un consejo de ese tipo, considerando su larga lista de conquistas (hombres y mujeres) pero creo que tiene razón. Lo que será, será.

 Molly me mandó un mensaje y mejor le llamé pero del celular de Irene. Prefiero evitar las narices de Mycroft en mis asuntos. Al parecer Dr. Watson pasó por su café sin azúcar.

_Molly: ¡oh sherly! Paso de nuevo el doctor Watson, y fue muy extraño… nunca pone atención o hace platica y hoy después de darle el café y probarlo me dijo que Sara le había mencionado sobre experimentos con el café que tu habías hecho. Me preguntó que cuando estarías para hacerle uno. Sherly, preguntó por ti…no directamente pero que cuando estaría el chico que hace el café experimental. Sherly…¿sherly? Estas allí_

Irene tuvo que decirle a Molly que la veía mañana. _Ven, vamos por un vaso de agua chico, que me estas asustando_. Estuve por primera vez en mucho tiempo sin hablar, solo sonriendo.

El dia más perfecto. Cuando llegué a casa seguí escuchando música, y note uno de mis estados con un like del doctor. Si. Lo que será, será. Aunque no tengo idea que podrá ser o si estoy listo para ello. Pero en mi vida he sentido tantas ganas de vivir.


	3. I want it all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John tiene sus propios demonios y problemas que afrontar. Y acepta sus gustos y fantasias mas oscuras al ver la imagen de aquel chico de labios carnosos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De nuevo, no hay beta pero hice lo mejor que pude. :)

**CAPITULO 3**

**I want it all**

 

De regreso a casa ‘ _Suena bien, pero no se siente bien_ ’ piensa al pisar su hogar después de tanto. Una ligera punzada en el pecho le quiere decir algo, pero la ignora ‘ _Estoy vivo, es lo que cuenta_ ’ parte de él ya había confiado en morir después de aquella herida. Y esa parte no aceptaba aquello, no sabía por qué no estaba feliz de sobrevivir y regresar. ‘ _Agradecer_ ’ es lo que decía la psicóloga. Pero ¿ella que demonios sabia de sus demonios internos? No tenía puta idea de lo que es aceptar tu fin, y que te lo arrebaten de golpe. Lo que es desear desaparecer, para no afrontar la realidad.

Su vida había dado giros inesperados en el último par de años,  principalmente desde aquella noche que le tocó guardia en Afganistán. ¿Cómo un hombre como él, mujeriego y seductor, podía estar atraído por James? Eso no importaba ahora, había sido un desliz, donde la soledad y meses de celibato tenían la culpa. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? Él era un hombre, masculino, de carácter difícil con fama de conquistas por doquier. No era un chico lindo, ni tenía la belleza natural de algunos, pero lo compensaba con seguridad, y decían que había algo en su sonrisa. No estaba seguro, incluso James se lo dijo. El capitán Watson, tan solo rascó su barba, sonriendo, relamiéndose los labios. ‘ _Eso mismo_ ’ dijo James, ‘ _Eso que haces John_ ’ y todo empezó allí, todo lo que paso esa noche. ‘ _Un pequeño error, un desliz_ ’ seguía repitiéndose después de aquello.

El problema fue que ya en casa, al reencontrarse con Mary, se da cuenta de una realidad que quería encerrar en lo más profundo de su ser. Su corazón no evocó emoción alguna al verle, si había nostalgia, había cariño, pero no amor profundo. Su cuerpo respondía como era de esperarse, el no perdía su libido, siempre deseoso y listo. Solo digamos que no le daba la misma satisfacción. Seguía adorando a las mujeres, las miraba pasar por la calle, pero también notaba a los hombres. Antes pensaba que era solo aceptación de que algunos eran atractivos, y por ello también les veía pasar. Porque, él no era gay, por supuesto que no. Pero después de aquella noche con James, había mucho más que podía pensar al ver un chico pasar.

El mayor Sholto se puso en contacto un mes después que había regresado, sus llamadas y mensajes eran frecuentes y no pasaron desapercibidos por su esposa. ‘ _Pasé muchos momentos difíciles con él, tenemos ese lazo_ ’ fue la única explicación. Que era verdad, porque después de su herida James le hizo compañía varias veces en el hospital. Pero no podía culparle por sentirse como la clásica esposa celosa. Esos mensajes, esas risas al teléfono. ¿Qué hombre habla así con sus amigos? ‘ _Yo. Yo hablo asi con quien me da la gana’_ no fue una buena respuesta, se da cuenta minutos después que Mary azota la puerta de la habitación. ‘ _En el sofá entonces…_ ’ suspira y duerme en la sala, de nuevo.

No estaba en una relación con James, eran solo amigos, pero le encantaba escucharle, hablar y revivir momentos. Hasta que un dia tenía que hacer mención de aquella noche, ‘ _No sé qué significa_ ’ fue lo único que dijo ‘ _No fue nada, fue…un momento de debilidad_ ’ su voz ahora un susurro, no podía arriesgarse que Mary le escuchara ‘ _Piensa lo que quieras. Yo no soy gay’_

Colgó abruptamente, justo cuando Mary asomaba para ver que le tenia tan alterado. Probablemente escuchó todo, y no le importó, ni siquiera escucho su pregunta. Agita la mano para solo retirarse y salir de la casa. Nunca más respondió de nuevo a los mensajes de Sholto, bloqueó sus llamadas, no quería afrontarlo, no quería decirlo en voz alta. Fue el mejor desliz de su maldita vida.

Dicen que las mujeres tienen un sexto sentido. Eso lo comprobó muy bien. Teniendo a una bella rubia jadeante bajo suyo, pidiendo más, mientras le follaba por detrás, no con mucho animo y el mismo lo aceptaba _‘¿Prefieres darme por el culo?_ ’ la pregunta le cayó como balde de agua fría. Al parecer no estaba concentrado en su tarea y Mary pregunta si así habría más. Pero la pregunta llega en un tono ácido y con furia en medio del acto. pasión ‘ _Asi debe gustarte más…_ ’ sigue comentando _‘¿Qué quieres decir?_ ’ su tono un tanto fuera de sí, le había molestado la implicación de su comentario _‘¡¿Qué intentas decir?!_ ’ repite molesto gritando y tomándole del cuello. Se da cuenta de la violencia de aquello asi que le suelta de inmediato. Sale de la habitacion sin disculparse, furioso con ella, y mas que nada, furioso consigo mismo. El tomar del cuello a Mary, le había excitado mas de lo que debia, y eso le asustó un poco.

Esa fue la última vez que se buscaron sexualmente. Un mes después ella pidió el divorcio. No hablaron en persona por semanas hasta ese dia que se vieron para limar asperezas e intentar que cada quien se fuera en paz. El lugar era conocido por ambos, aquel café era agradable y quedaba camino a su trabajo. Tenía que aceptar que le dolía, en su orgullo como hombre de poder satisfacer más a su pareja. Pero no había amor y en su interior había una furia extraña, una pasión que no podía salir y no podía compartirla con ella.

Sentados frente a frente, no hablaron por más de 5 minutos, solo se observaban mientras bebían su café. Un largo suspiro por parte de Mary rompe el silencio _‘¿Acaso tengo la palabra estúpida en mi frente?_ ’ Eso comenzó la discusión más cansada de su vida. No podía molestarse con ella, porque tenía razón, en cada maldito punto que le señala. Su matrimonio fue más por un deber que por amor, después de años de novios y sin avanzar. De cualquier manera él se fue a los pocos días de la boda a Afganistán, y quizás no regresaría. Muy en el fondo, el creía en eso, y cuando lo hizo, su cabeza seguía allá, y el deseo de haber muerto era real, lo aceptaba.  ‘ _Quizás tu corazón también quedo allá’_ Esto le hizo reír a carcajadas. ‘ _No, allí te equivocas_ ’ su corazón estaba intacto, no extrañaba a Sholto, pero en el resto, en el resto tenía toda la razón. Él la amaba pero no lo suficiente, y ahora que su mente divagaba todos los días en cuanto extrañaba el frente, no podía darle esa atención. Y James, bueno, solo fue parte de la diversión, un momento de pasión, algo que afrontaría el mismo. Pero aún no. ‘ _Acéptalo John. Cuanto antes, mejor_ ’ con esto ella se levanta y se va.

‘ _No, aun no’_ responde en su mente. Así que después de unos minutos, él también se retira. Avisa que no regresará a la oficina y se va a buscar un bar. Pasa las siguientes horas perdido mirando su vaso, notando a su alrededor chicas muy lindas, algunas le sonríen, el ríe de vuelta, guiñe un ojo e intenta platicar. Inconscientemente, suaviza sus rasgos, relame sus labios y el tic de rascar su barba vuelve. La noche pasa, y cuando se da cuenta no solo hay chicas hablándole. Un chico también le sonríe, era alto, pelo oscuro, y su plática era muy interesante. Cuando se da cuenta su mente esta imaginando si debería llevarlo al baño y hacerlo abrir esa linda boca lo más posible. ‘ _Maldita sea’_ la sonrisa se borra de su rostro, se disculpa con el chico y se retira de inmediato. Aun no estaba listo, aun no aceptaría que es lo que quería. 

 

-.-.-.

_‘Hoy será un dia perfecto_ ’ Pero tenía suerte si tan solo era un buen dia. ‘ _Un puto lindo dia_ ’ Se dice de nuevo intentando sonreír a todo el mundo que pasa al lado suyo.

El hospital St Bartholomew brillaba en excelencia desde sus últimos 5 meses que el Dr. John Watson estaba a cargo de la Dirección Medica. Fue lo mejor que pudo pasarle para distraerse del desastroso divorcio que le hacía gritar a solas por las noches.

 

\- Buenos dias Dr. Watson – la recepcionista le saluda con una gran sonrisa, era bastante linda pero muy simple.

\- Buenos dias Sara – intenta sonreir y se encamina a su oficina – Si me buscan por favor, di que estaré ocupado en las próximas dos horas, gracias – tenía que disfrutar de un momento de soledad si quería sobrevivir a un dia más

 

Se da cuenta al sentarse en el escritorio que había olvidado pasar por su café. Tendría que solicitar le trajeran uno. Quizás Sara pueda hacerlo. Si no, no podría atravesar otro día de monotonía.

Esas horas de soledad, como le llamaba, eran acompañados de música y algo de entretenimiento en internet. Pero ese día no tenia humor para buscar videos comprometedores. Solo revisó su correo y su Facebook. Y allí es donde algo captó su atención. ‘ _Debe ser una puta broma’_ dice en voz alta. Había un comentario de un chico que no conocía, un comentario demasiado directo si le preguntaban. Ríe un poco, si era una broma, seguiría el juego ‘ _Mary, esto huele a Mary’_ se dice, pues para él no había otra explicación. Ella querría hacerle caer y aceptar algo que…que aún no estaba seguro de sentir. En cada reunión con abogados, en comentarios con amigos, ella siempre sacaba el tema.

Tenía que aceptar que era un buen perfil si era falso, las fotos y posts parecían de un chico aunque muy maduro para su edad ¿Qué chico tenia ese vocabulario? ‘ _Eso no puede ser real’_ vuelve a decir a quedarse embobado con una de las imágenes. Ese tal Sherly tenía los labios mas suculentos que había visto, y su mirada era penetrante. ‘ _Es un modelo’_ sonríe ‘ _Un modelo para hacerme caer_ ’ y la trampa estaba funcionando.

Los dias siguientes lo único interesante fueron los comentarios y coqueteos del ‘chico’ virtual. Era divertido por un rato. Pero no iria a la cafetería como un tonto para ver si estaba allí, porque, si asi fuera, lo habría notado. ¿Quién no lo notaria? Se relame los labios imaginando si fuera real, un chico buscando un daddy ‘ _Mierda, una linda fantasia_ ’ suspira de vez en cuando con esta idea. Una idea que no se fue de su cabeza, hasta que llego a casa una noche. Los dias sin sexo le carcomían, y tenia plasmada esa hermosa, linda y joven fantasia en su cabeza. _‘¿Qué haría con esa boca?_ ’ y fue suficiente para estar toda una noche derramándose en su cama. Parecía que la realidad le gritaba ‘ _Eres un enfermo que se excita también con hombres’_ tenía que aceptarlo. ‘ _Y un falso chico de 18 años te hace tocarte por las noches_ ’ ese sería su gran secreto. Pues bien, que así sea.

Pasaron un par de dias y con una extraña emoción revisaba si ‘Sherly’ comentaba o  posteaba algo interesante. Si era mentira por lo menos disfrutaría la fantasia,  en la soledad de su habitación, jugando a enseñarle a un chico lindo a disfrutar de un hombre como él. Al dia siguiente haría como si nada hubiese pasado, se ruborizaría frente al espejo, mientras arreglaba su barba, y ataba su corbata, recordando lo que soñó que haría con ella en la espalda del menor. ‘ _Eres un maldito enfermo’_ pero no habia problema si solo era fantasía ¿no es asi?


	4. Blue skies smiling at me…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John va por un café sin esperar que se encontraria cara a cara con quien estaba fantaseando por dias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdon por la demora, han sido dias bastante intensos en el trabajo. Espero les guste este primer encuentro entre nuestros adorados John y Sherlock

**CAPITULO 4**

**Blue skies smiling at me…**

 

La monotonía seguía, misma oficina y mismos problemas. De nuevo olvidó pasar por su café y ya le había cansado el que hacían en la recepción. No veía novedades interesantes en su correo ni redes sociales, incluso pensó que el chico le había olvidado ‘ _Solo es un dia sin men_ sajes’ se recuerda, pero de alguna manera se había acostumbrado a tener alguna notificación diaria. Se adentraba en una burbuja de ensueño en cada interacción, y la última fue algo dulce.  ‘ _Roles de canela’_ recuerda y se relame los labios pensando en lo que hablaron. Prometió pasar uno de estos dias comer uno frente al chico y chuparse los dedos  Sería un maldito sueño probar unos que le diera aquel chico, no, mejor que se los diera a probar sentado en su regazo, y en vez de chuparse los dedos frente, él le chuparía los suyos… _’Despierta idiota_ ’ se levanta de pronto, pues no era el momento ni el lugar de tales fantasías.

Asi que sale a buscar cafeína que bien le hacía falta, uno bien cargado incluso un expresso le vendría bien para poder despertar y no hacer algo estúpido en su propia oficina.

 

\- Voy por un café, regreso en un  momento  – comenta de reojo a Sara a quien nota que también esta a punto de salir

 

\- ¡Doctor Watson! – dice Sara un tanto sorprendida de verle dirigirse hacia la puerta. Aprovecharía el momento que se toma el doctor para ir por su café y panecillo del día – Iba por uno para mi, si gusta le puedo traer el suyo, como siempre

 

\- No, gracias. Me gustaría distraerme un poco para variar – comenta mientras verifica traer en sus bolsillos su celular y cartera

 

Sara brinda una enorme sonrisa, sus ojos brillaron ante la posibilidad de ir juntos al mismo lugar, y como todo un hombre con experiencia, John lo nota. Sonríe de lado pensando que podria ser amable una sola vez, y la chica no era mala persona.

 

\- Vamos juntos, supongo que vas al mismo lugar que yo – espera un momento a que salga de la recepción – Yo pago, te has esmerado esta semana

 

No podía evitar dar esa sonrisa, esa que le había traído tantos problemas y que hizo sonrojar a Sara. La chica podria tener una oportunidad, John no ignoraba la belleza cuando la veía y si no había considerado a su recepcionista era por la simple razón de trabajar juntos. Ademas claro, de la obvia inquietud en su cabeza. Una joven inquietud que no le dejaba dormir y le hacia pensar en experimentar con otras opciones.

Sin embargo, piensa que es momento de poner pies en la tierra. Invitar a una chica por un café era la cosa mas normal del mundo y una aventura no hacia daño. Quizás le haría regresar al ruedo, y sacarlo de ese estado catatónico en el que estaba inmerso desde hace semanas. ‘ _Si, este eres tu’_ _ se recuerda saliendo a la calle. ‘ _Asi debería es como debe ser’_

 

.-.-.-.

 

El día se había ido lento. Sherlock se encontraba en la caja y sirviendo el café. Pero uno de sus compañeros había faltado, por lo que de repente debía salir a ayudar un poco a limpiar las mesas. No se quejaba por ello, incluso le podía traer mas dinero, pero era un fastidio en la hora mas ocupada del dia. Todos los que trabajan alrededor tenían que beber café antes de llegar a sus labores. Por suerte ya había pasado ese momento, ahora solo los que podían salir a un pequeño descanso pasaban por allí.

 

\- Buenas tardes señora, bienvenida. ¿Cuál es su orden? – sonrisa falsa pero últimamente le había traído varias propinas

 

Cada persona era distinta, y a cada una le daba una sonrisa diferente. A las mujeres mayores les encantaba ver una sonrisa juvenil, casi infantil que les hiciese sentir que hablan con un hijo. La señora frente suyo siempre iba y le trataba como uno. Ella le mira mientras decide lo que quiere entre la variedad de panecillos y demás bocados. Sherlock espera pacientemente, cuando por la puerta mira de reojo a Sara, quien viene riendo de manera extraña, hablando con alguien. De repente el mundo se detiene, mostrándole cuadro por cuadro una figura conocida que entra tras de ella, sonriendo levemente señalando a una de las mesas justo frente a la caja.

 

\- John…- Sherlock susurra pero la cliente no lo escucha. Como un robot comienza a repetir la orden, sonríe, y sigue mirando a su alredor para solo ver a Sara en una mesa.

 

Se apresura a servirle y mientras la señora da vuelta y dice gracias, el doctor aparece frente a él, abstraído con unos mensajes que le estaban llegando a su celular.

 _Oh cielos_ , Sherlock piensa. No sabe que hacer o que decir, aunque sabe lo que debe decir. No hay otra opción pero la situación que tantas veces le dio vueltas en su mente le era tan irreal que olvido por completo hasta su nombre. Con su mirada fija en el rostro ajeno, solo puede repetir su frase usual.

-Buenas tardes señor, bienvenido. ¿Cuál es su orden? – su sonrisa esta ves es natural, aunque su corazón se va a salir del pecho. Nunca había estado tan feliz de atender la barra.

 

\- Hola…que tal… - John seguía mirando su celular- quiero un café y…

 

\- Negro sin azúcar y un capuchino poca espuma, azúcar de dieta, descafeinado – soltó sin pensar de manera rápida, que aunque su sonrisa seguía allí por dentro se dio una patada ‘ _Idiota’_ se dice

 

 John en ese momento levanta solo su mirada. Sus ojos se abren al doble, y luego en lo que parece una eternidad, su sonrisa, su sonrisa es tan amplia, combinando sorpresa e incredulidad. Sherlock se pierde en esos ojos, por fin puede ver a detalle que cuando sonríe, sonríen también.

 

\- Si…exactamente….- su voz, su voz era para sherly la melodía y tono perfectos. Ronco pero no tanto, serio pero con chispa, ‘ _perfecto_ ’

 

El silencio es sepulcral por algunos segundos pero no sueltan la mirada uno del otro.   _‘¿Se puede mantener una conversación con una mirada?_ ’ se pregunta Sherlock, mas que dispuesto a averiguarlo mas tarde, si había oportunidad. Luego ambos rompen en risas nerviosas..

 

\- Negro sin azúcar y un capuchino poca espuma, azúcar de dieta y descafeinado, por favor - John instintivamente repite pero con parsimonia y delicadeza. Sherly piensa que sus oídos estaban gimiendo de solo escucharle

 

\- Enseguida señor… - responde con una sonrisa igual de amplia y normal. Pero con los nervios al tope, gritando internamente ‘ _No tires nada, no tiembles’_

 

Sherlock hace lo que debe, comportándose como un simple chico que atiende el café. Aún no sabe que está pasando, aún no sabe que es lo que siente. Pero su mente lucha entre felicidad por fin tener en frente a su doctor, y celos de Sara. Era obvio, tan obvio  que Sara trabaja allí. Siente la mirada del doctor Watson y eso le hace casi temblar al manejar la máquina de capuchino pero simula lo mejor posible.

John no deja de observar a Sherlock. Está asombrado, no tenía idea de que sherly fuera una persona real. Nunca en la vida pensó que esas fotos pertenecieran a un chico de carne y hueso. _Oh dios, que hice… he coqueteado con un muchacho. Que ha de pensar de mí_. La culpa le cubre el rostro al recordar todo lo que le había hecho en la oscuridad de su mente. Su sonrisa se oscurece entre vergüenza y nervios.

Toma sus órdenes y con un simple ‘gracias’ evitando mirarle a los ojos, se va con Sara. No sabe cómo tocar el tema, pero tiene que decirle a Sherlock que lo siente o por lo menos aclararle. Él no era el tipo de persona capaz de acosar a alguien y mucho menos un muchacho. No importaba que fuera el muchacho más bello que había visto jamás. En fotos, solo era un chico quizás sacado de una revista, una fantasia que haría caer a cualquiera. Ahora, ver ese rostro, con una enorme sonrisa y gruesos labios en persona, ver el tono blanco de su piel, observar sus gestos al trabajar, el como abria un poco los labios al concentrarse y la manera que ladea la cabeza al poner atención a los clientes. Todo esto pudo ser observado por él en pocos minutos desde su mesa, donde intentaba poner atención a Sara pero no podía hacerlo. Hace 15 minutos había decidido poner pies en la tierra, y ahora el mundo se burla de él al mostrarle lo que desea pero no puede tener. _Control John, es solo un jovencito_. Debía terminar la confusión lo antes posible, limpiar su nombre y su consciencia.

Sherlock sigue atendiendo a las personas que siguen. Intenta no mirar, pero la mesa se encuentra casi frente a él en la ventana. Nota que John lo está mirando de reojo  y cuando cruzan sus miradas intenta simular. Pero en una ocasión John no puede evitar sonreírle agachando la cabeza un poco sorbiendo de su café. Un fuerte rubor le recorre el rostro y lo puede sentir en todo su cuerpo, pero es capaz de aparentar que no pasa nada, a excepción de su corazón, el cual estaba seguro se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento.

Sherlock tiene que salir del mostrador y anda por las mesas haciendo lo suyo. Su mente divaga y piensa, si John lo mira de esa manera el lógico que sí es el de Facebook. Y en ese caso, ¿ahora qué sigue? Sus nervios lo volvían loco, y decidió no hacer nada más. El no diría nada. No podía. Ahora que todo era real, no sabía qué hacer. La frase “ten cuidado con lo que deseas” tenía tanto sentido ahora. No tenia ni la mas remota idea de que hacer si era el mismo, si era el doctor a quien le había dado tantos mensajes. ‘ _Demonios, le dije que quería verle chuparse los dedos’_ recuerda rodando los ojos recriminándose. ‘ _Debe pensar que soy un fácil, un cualquiera’_ si tenia alguna esperanza, probablemente la había perdido.

Mientras arreglaba una mesa muy cerca de John y Sara, escuchó que se movían, supo que Sara se dirigía hacia el baño y antes que pudiera analizar donde estaba John, pudo sentir su voz muy cerca sobre su hombro.

 

\- Creo que te debo una disculpa

 

Sherlock por poco brinca del susto. Pero como siempre logra mantener la compostura y simula tranquilidad con una leve sonrisa, voltea sin prisa, para mirarle sobre su hombro. Se encontraba tan cerca que podía aspirar su colonia. ‘ _Dulce, fresco’_ piensa cuando su mirada baja un poco hacia su barba, sonrojándose al recordar lo que quería hacer con ella.

 

\- Yo no debi tratarte de ese modo. Nunca pensé que fueras una persona real... – el doctor tragó saliva, colocándose entonces al lado de Sherlock apoyado una mano en la mesa

 

\- Más bien yo se la debo a usted – interrumpió Sherlock sin pensar – solo jugaba a…

 

\- No… – levanta una mano - Debo decirte esto, pensé que alguien me jugaba una broma. Es una larga historia pero yo… yo nunca…

 

Sherlock bajó más la mirada, hacia el suelo buscando lo que sea le distrajese, sabía que ahora vendría la despedida incomoda, y que nunca más el doctor le volvería a hablar. Limpio el mismo lugar de la mesa para evitar mirarle a los ojos y que notara su pesar.

 

\- Yo también estaba bromeando – interrumpe – nunca pensaría que un hombre como usted querría conocer a un chico como yo – en parte era verdad - Era obvio que era broma…

 

\- ¿Porque no querría conocer alguien como tú? – John dice inmediatamente omitiendo lo que estaba flotando en su cabeza _De haber sabido que eras real hubiera venido inmediatamente_  

 

Sherlock se detuvo. Totalmente rojo, incrédulo, voltea  con John para encontrarse frente a frente. Esos ojos azules podían mirarle mas allá, estaba seguro. Se muerde los labios de los nervios y sonríe al ver que los ojos ajenos sonríen también ‘ _Tan azul’_ piensa.  John tarda en darse cuenta de lo que dijo en voz alta,  cuando lo hace, agradece tener barba pues esta seguro que su rostro se había puesto rojo, como hace tantos años no lo hacia. Ambos comenzaron a reír de nuevo como en el mostrador.

 

\- Ok, comencemos de nuevo, soy John, John Watson – le dio la mano sin dejar de mirarle, absorto entre los ojos y la boca.

 

\- Sherlock Holmes – el apretón de manos fue tan suave pero firme a la vez. Tanto tiempo deseando tocarle, y es tal cual se imaginó. Algo le recorrió por el cuerpo, una electricidad tan intensa que no supo cómo pudo mantenerse en pie. Esos ojos azules le decían algo, podía leer dudas, emoción y ¿acaso pupilas dilatadas?

 

Sherlock exhala de pronto, retirando la mano inmediatamente, y al mismo tiempo vio cómo se acercaba Sara a lo lejos. Procedió a seguir limpiando el mismo lugar para ocultar sus nervios y los celos que intentaba acallar.

John instintivamente mira los labios de Sherlock hipnotizado, pero capta a donde fue su mirada y escucha a Sara venir.

 

\- Le debía un café por un favor, solo es mi amiga. Trabajamos donde mismo – no entiende por qué tiene la necesidad de explicarse, pero lo hace de todas maneras – No tengo interés en ella – seguía sin pensarlo ‘ _Pareces un adolescente_ ’ se recrimina

 

Sherlock ríe burlonamente, sin poder evitarlo da su deducción directa y sin mirarlo

 

\- Ella si que esta interesada. Se arregló el pelo 3 veces mientras tomaba su capuchino. Ese atuendo es nuevo, y en el baño se ha retocado el maquillaje

 

John se le queda mirando en silencio. Sara llega y dice estar lista, mientras Sherlock se detiene para observarlos a ambos.

 

\- Bueno, tenemos que irnos. Debemos ir a trabajar. – señala con la cabeza a Sara para que vaya adelantándose – mucho gusto, Sherlock

 

\- Mucho gusto Doctor – Sherlock ladeó la cabeza y vio como el doctor se mojaba los labios. Y esa sonrisa de nuevo, Sherlock no puede evitar sonreír también estrujando el trapo de limpiar que debia haberse ya roto de tanto ajetreo entre sus manos.

 

\- Tienes que decirme como haces eso… lo hiciste en línea. Tenías razón en que fui militar.

 

Se da la vuelta y se dirige a la puerta tras Sara, le abre la puerta caballerosamente, pero antes de salir voltea de nuevo, y vuelve a sonreír haciendo un saludo militar con dos dedos en la frente.

Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, mucha razón tenían. Una sensación extraña le comenzó desde el estomago hasta su cabeza. De inmediato fue a buscar a Molly quien estaba ocupada en la parte de atrás. Tenía que contarle todo, pero antes…antes tenia que ir al baño un momento.

 

.-.-.-.

 

Fue un encuentro tan breve, pero había dejado a John con la mente en blanco. Esto lo cambiaba todo, sus pensamientos, fantasias y dudas, todo. Ahora estaba seguro que era un maldito degenerado, pues al sentir esas suaves manos y verlo morderse el labio, su cuerpo despertó en menos de un segundo. Camina rápidamente simulando poner atención a lo que comenta Sara, no entendia como un instante tan breve le había conmocionado.

 

\- ¿Disculpa? – dice al notar que la joven esperaba una respuesta

 

\- Oh doctor…le preguntaba si había notado lo distinto del sabor del café – repite risueña, mientras se aproximaban a la entrada del hospital

 

\- No, no de hecho no preste mucha atención al café – honestamente, no recordaba haberlo tomado

 

\- El chico que estaba allí, Sherlock, me dio a probar una mezcla especial. Cuando el lo hace, sabe estupendo. Creo que le gusta experimentar con ello, aunque no se si el gerente lo sepa

 

‘ _Interesante_ ’ piensa John, eso explica varias publicaciones que había visto en su perfil y sobre todo el modo tan adulto de pensar en algunas cosas. Tenía el rostro de un angel, joven e inocente que podía ponerse a discutir elocuentemente con algún contacto sobre temas bastante serios. Podría jurar que le vio sonrojarse cuando estaba disculpándose.

 

\- Entonces deberé pedir uno especial mañana – dijo pensativo simulando estar realmente contento de tener un pretexto para ir a la cafetería, especialmente para buscar a ese joven angelito.

 

Al dia siguiente pasó antes de llegar al hospital, porque por supuesto no quería que Sara quisiese repetir la ‘cita’ y el quería tener un momento sin prisas para conocer mas a Sherlock ‘ _Sherly_ ’ se recuerda del nombre en línea

Pero el chico no estaba allí, solo la joven Molly que solo le ofrece su café de siempre. Tiene que preguntar y lo hace, pues el solo ha escuchado de un café especial o experimental. No hay nada malo en ello ¿o si? Solo porque se lo han recomendado. Incluso hace como que olvida el nombre, y simula desinterés.

Por dentro esta hecho trizas y molesto consigo mismo. Ahora se veria como un pervertido, un acosador quizás y el joven no querrá verle o pensará lo peor de el.  Tal vez debería dejar de ir un tiempo, quizás dejar de comentarle en su perfil. ‘ _Si, eso hare’_ se dice decidido a no dejarse llevar como un vil hombre lujurioso, por dios, era el doctor Watson, exmilitar con reputación de excelencia.

Tiene que olvidarse del asunto. No entra a internet en todo el dia hasta casi hora de salir que tiene que revisar su correo. Nada importante. Se va a casa dispuesto a dormir, pero como era de suponerse, no puede.


End file.
